Curiosity Kills the Copeland
by floatingsubways
Summary: Because Adam jumps to conclusions, and the Hardy brothers have oddly sexual discussions.


_Author's Note: Felt like making a one-shot (:_

_Disclaimer: I don't OWN THEM, GAWD._

_

* * *

_

"Matt, g-get off me..."

"Um, sorry to say this, but I'm stuck."

There was a delayed silence in which Adam strained his ears to listen for any signs of movement on the other side of the door. After a minute of silence, he descended onto his knees to press the side of his head against the door.

It wasn't as if he had planned on eavsdropping on the Hardys, but he just so happened to walk by their room and heard a conversation going on. Curiosity clawed at him, and he instantly stopped to listen in.

"How could you possibly get stuck? You're not that big," Jeff's whining voice indicated he was probably pouting.

Adam's hazel eyes widened as his entire body froze.

Matt huffed in annoyance, "Apparently, I am, Jeff. I did get stuck after all. Maybe if you... y'know, wiggle away..."

A shift in movement was heard, but then Jeff squeaked. "Ow! Goddamnit, Matt, stop!"

"Sorry, sorry," Matt muttered quickly, "Didn't know you were so tight in there."

A hand shot up to conceal Adam's gasp. He mentally cursed at himself to keep quiet, before his thoughts were hijacked into visualization of the Hardy brothers... well, going at it. Even he couldn't deny it - that was quite possibly the hottest thing on Earth.

Someone sighed loudly, and Jeff spoke, "I can't believe this is happening. This is all your fault, you know - you initiated it."

"Don't tell me you didn't want it, Jeff," Matt replied, sounding a little upset.

"Yeah, I wanted it, but if I knew this was going to happen, I never would have asked you. I could have gone to Adam."

Adam's body jolted at the mention at his name, but as soon as a hand came down to set on his shoulder, he couldn't help but shriek. Randy was behind him, but withdrew his hand as soon as Adam flipped out, and raised a brow.

"What are you doing?" Randy asked.

Adam snapped, "None of your business!" Then, he remembered Jeff and Matt insde the room, and gasped. "Shit!"

He waved his hand to tell Randy to keep quiet, and replaced his ear against the door. They had stopped talking, but he heard something large being tossed out of the way, and Jeff's relieved sigh.  
The door suddenly opened, revealing Matt, who's expression was a cross between irritated, impatient, and confused.

Mortified, Adam stared right back at him, speechless. Matt ran his hand down his face in exasperation, "Adam, why are you out here?"

"I-I, uh... Hm. I don't know, actually." He stood up and dusted himself off, appearing rather puzzled. "I must have blanked out. How strange."

Before Matt could say anything, Jeff showed up from behind him, rubbing his lower back and cringing. "Adam?... Oh, ow, that hurts."

Matt gently set a hand on his younger brother's lower back, "You okay?"

Adam's eyes stretched to the size of saucers. "So it's true! Oh my God, I thought I was going crazy!" he yelped.

Matt scowled, "Okay, Copeland, tell me what you're going on about. I'm starting to think you actually are crazy."

Adam cleared his throat, feeling cornered between Jeff, Matt, and Randy. He didn't know what he could possibly say to make anything he just overheard sound remotely appropriate. They watched him, waiting for an answer.

"Well, see, I was walking by, and I kind of heard... something in there," he explained, "So I, uh, stopped to listen, and it turns out I overheard something I wasn't supposed to hear."

The brothers exchanged confused looks, and Matt's expression slowly turned to a knowing one, even thought Jeff was still lost. "I still don't get it," he said innocently.

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose as he spoke, "Adam, I think I know what you mean, and it couldn't be further for the truth. Jeff asked me to get something for him on the top shelf of the closet,  
and a bunch of things fell from it, trapping the both of us for a minute."

Adam was silent for a long time, digesting this information. Finally, he let out a squeaky, "Oh."

Matt twitched violently, while poor Jeff and Randy were beyond lost. "You're so..." he sighed, "... stupid. And disgusting."

Adam flashed him a grin, "I guess curiosity not only kills the cat."

"No, Adam, it kills the cat, too," the brunette scowled.

Adam gulped tightly.

* * *

_Because misunderstandings are super (:_

_Adam's a dirrty boy. Iloveit._


End file.
